


Burn The Ashes

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Break Up, Previous Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: AnyFandom: Daiya no ace, haikyuu, DAYS, prince of tennis, all out, yuri on ice, eyeshield 21, Free, Kuroko no basketMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: he was talking about terrible nsfw art, but go where you willDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:Source: Voltage, Samurai Love Ballad PartyDescription: “Burn it, then burn the ashes.”





	Burn The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Aniki is a term used for a Yakuza of older, or senior rank within the family, and is said as a title of respect from a lower ranking family member to a higher.

Kyoutani wasn’t answering his phone, which was starting to bother Iwaizumi. Kyoutani was hardly ever late and when he was he would at least answer his phone by the second call. Thankfully, this was just supposed to be a quick meeting where Kyoutani came to him with the reports of who had and had not paid the Seijoh family protection money. Concerned, Iwaizumi made his way to Kyoutani’s apartment.

Iwaizumi tried texting Kyoutani as he walked to the apartment but Kyoutani didn’t answer the texts either. He made it to Kyoutani’s apartment where he banged on the door, saying in a raised voice, “Kyoutani open up!”

He heard a crash and moved to grab his gun but before he could shoot the door open Kyoutani had opened the door and said, clearly annoyed, “Yes Iwaizumi-aniki?”

“You missed our meeting. And didn’t answer your phone.” Iwaizumi replied.

“Sorry. Things came up.” Kyoutani said, not opening the door to let Iwaizumi see inside.

“That’s unlike you to get distracted because of Yaha-”

Kyoutani’s eyes narrowed as he growled. “Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. Of. Him.”

Iwaizumi grew concerned that something had happened that needed his attention so he stared Kyoutani in the eyes and said, “Kyoutani, let me in.”

Kyoutani reluctantly obliged, and Iwaizumi was not expecting the sight in front of him. There were broken chairs and bottles everywhere, with papers across the apartment - most either ripped or balled up.

Iwaizumi finished walking into the apartment and turned to Kyoutani, who Iwaizumi could now see was not in a good state. Iwaizumi usually only saw something like this when Kyoutani was being provoked into a fight. “What happened here?”

“I did,” Kyoutani spat out, grabbing an open bottle of alcohol and taking a long drink from it.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, mindful to keep his distance from Kyoutani, but not frightened of him. 

“He said that he was done with us,” Kyoutani clarified.

“I see,” Iwaizumi said, knowing Kyoutani would probably clarify on his own.

“Early on he saw my tattoos. He asked if I was yakuza and I didn’t try to deny it - no sense doin’ that.” Kyoutani took a deep breath. “At first the fucker just joked that he was concerned about me coming home banged up. But then he wanted me to get out. He said he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if this would get me killed. But that really didn’t start until that one incident where the ramen store tried to hire someone else for protection.”

Iwaizumi nodded at that, he remembered that incident - Kyoutani was on bedrest for a week because of that. 

“I told him it wouldn’t happen again, that you were gonna make sure I had a back-up when doing collections and at that seemed to calm him down. But I came home today and everything was gone. He took most of his shit and just left a note saying that he couldn’t handle this life anymore.” Kyoutani’s breathing had mostly mellowed out at this point, but the anger and hurt in his eyes was still clearly visible.

“Then fuck him,” Iwaizumi said.

“Aniki?” Kyoutani asked.

“Then forget about him. Not everyone is willing to be with those of us that choose this life. It’s not an easy one and shit can go wrong fast. Sure, you can be upset that it didn’t work out, but you have to pick yourself up and find someone else.” Iwaizumi clarified.

“I’m not sure I’m interested in finding someone right now,” Kyoutani said.

“You don’t have to find them right now. First, you should be getting rid of his shit. No sense keeping shit that will leave you feelin’ like shit.” Iwaizumi said.

“Nothing feels satisfactory. I tried ripping the papers but that didn’t do anything really,” Kyoutani confessed.

“Then burn his shit, then burn the ashes,” Iwaizumi said, going to get Kyoutani’s steel trash can.

“Isn’t that a little overkill?” Kyoutani asked hesitantly.

“Nope. The fucker burned you, so you burn him back,” Iwaizumi said.

Kyoutani nodded his head and grabbed all that remained of Yahaba in the apartment - pictures, letters, some shirts - and threw it all in the trash can.

Iwaizumi handed him his lighter and said, “To moving on.”


End file.
